Just One Of The Guys
by iwntyou2wntme
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! The guys keep treating Cece like a guy and she gets sick of it.When she goes to LA for a vacation, she changes for the better.Sometimes friends just need to have that sense of physical attraction, to figure out feelings they've always had. CxG CXD CXT ?
1. Prologue

**NARRATOR**

Cece is so sick of being just one of the guys. Günter, Deuce and Ty always push her buttons when they don't regard her as a girl.

Once, Deuce begged her to be his wingman for a double-date. Deuce said her date was a really good catch, so she got all dolled up. She even wore her new clothes which by the way she thought looked hot on her and she even brought some breath mints in case she got a little action. They met Deuce's date Nicole first, she was really pretty. They met Cece's date right afterwards. And let's just say _she_ was also very pretty.

Günter was in a ridiculous situation this one time and asked for Cece's help. She turned him down rudely. He tells her to grow some balls. She says "I'm not a guy, so I don't have to. Why don't you try that? It's a little obvious you don't have any, considering all those tight sequin pants of yours that seem to fit quite snug." Günter says "Are you sure you're not a guy? Cause most girls usually have a chest." Cece slapped him. Twice.

And last but not the least. Ty Blue. He is a nice guy and Cece considers him like a brother. But the guy doesn't know when to stop talking about girls or him. He always says stuff like 'long legs on a chick can be so sexy' and other rude things about what he likes on a girl. Cece could describe to you Ty's dream girl vividly. Although he only seemed to care about the girl's appearance than her personality, all he ever mentioned for that was she had to be a tease and a chase so he wouldn't get bored.

**CECE POV**

Those three are generally nice guys but I really want to get them back for treating me like a dude. And my two month vacation to Los Angeles with Rocky just might be my chance. When I come back I dare them to say that I'm not a girl.

**NARRATOR**

In the span of two months Cece Jones got taller, let's say 'more developed' and her clothing style has definitely changed, although it's still very her. Girly doesn't always mean pink and sparkles. For Cece's case, it's more like fashionable high-waisted shorts and skirts, sheer tops that accentuates her now existent cleavage and ALOT of boots and heels.

Buckle up guys. This 'new chick' in town will surely blow you away.


	2. Ray Bans Are A Good Disguise

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Shake It Up!' Or its characters.**

Currently editing all my WIPs before I hand it over for adoption. Still waiting for someone to adopt it though. If you're interested just message me! :D  


_Shake It Up! Chicago _became _Shake It Up! Los Angeles _for a couple of months as a special. Rocky and I were the two lucky back-up dancers to go along with them.

But those two months are over and we're now back in Chicago. Rocky has already gone home. I'm just here in the bakery outside our apartment getting a hot chocolate. I look to my right and check myself out in the mirror while I wait for my order.

I was wearing a grey sheer tank top and black high waisted shorts with silver buttons. Along with white flats and a white cardigan on top. I also had my ray bans on for the cherry on top. I told Rocky we should change something about us as a part of the adventure in Hollywood. I dyed my hair golden brown and bought a bunch of new clothes. She changed her shampoo from strawberries to kiwi. What a rebel right? When she told me about her "DRASTIC CHANGES" I said in a monotone voice 'Watch out guys, we've got a badass over here.' She replied with a "Well you know me, I've still got a little bit of the 'Rock' in me.' I rolled my eyes.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and I'm surprised to find who it was who wanted my attention.

"Hey." Deuce smiles in a flirty manner.

"What?"I said in a bored tone. If he makes fun of me I won't be a happy camper.

He was slightly surprised by my tone.

"Uh, W-well... I was j-just wondering... if you're new here...?" He says nervously with his left hand scratching the nape of his neck.

"What?" I asked again, completely confused.

"Well, I've never really seen you around here before. And if you're new here, I'd love to show you around." He puts his hands in his pockets and juts his shoulders shyly.

I was going to say 'What the hell are you talking about?' but then I realized that Deuce must've not recognized me. I DID change the color of my hair, my clothing style is different and I'm wearing glasses right now, but we've known each other for years. I can't believe he can't recognize me. AND oh my gosh. He was just hitting on me. EW. That's so weird. I should tell him that it's me… BUT I would rather have a little fun with him instead. I smiled sweetly at him.

"I would love for you to show me around." I said seductively.

He laughed nervously then he blushed.

"Great, do you want to go now?"He asks confidently.

"Yeah, after I get my drink."

"Cool."

"But are you going to bring your boyfriend or something?"

"What? I-"

"Oh, you don't have a boyfriend? It's alright I'll find you someone. I have A LOT of gay friends! They will definitely like you! I can already see Ricky eating you up."

His figure became rigid and his face was pale.

"I don't think you understand-"

"No don't worry. I totally do. I know 'gay' when I see it. I get it dude."

"I'm sorry but I have to go…"

"But I don't even know your name! I'm Ashley by the way." That was first name I could come up with.

"My name's uhh… Ty Blue… I really need to go cause-"

The lady at the counter interrupted his excuse.

"Hot chocolate and a banana muffin for Cece Jones!" I looked at the lady.

"Right here." I say and I walk to the counter to get my drink and muffin, ignoring a wide-eyed Deuce. I walk straight to the exit. When I was just right out of the door I snuck my head back in and looked directly at Deuce. I removed my glasses and said.

"See ya _Ty_! Sorry you can't show me around. By the way, I know this guy called 'Deuce Martinez' he is TOTALLY GAY and I am certain that you are his type! "I winked then put my ray bans back on and continued walking to my building as if nothing has happened. Everyone in the bakery looked at Deuce and then they started whispering. I walked with a satisfied smirk on my face.

Oh, this is just too good I thought. I went in the elevator and pressed twelve. Just when the elevator doors were about to close, some guy shoves his hand in between the tiny space and the doors open again. Ugh I wanted to be alone in my elevator ride, but whatever. I keep my head to the left so maybe whoever that person is won't start up a conversation. The people in my building are freaks. Except for Rocky and I of course. I didn't bother looking when some guy came in, so once again I was surprised when I found out who my temporary company was.

"Hello Beybeeh." says none other than Günter Hessenheiffer's sparkly self.

"Hi, I'm… Patricia." I guess he didn't recognize me either so… I might as well.

"I'm Günter, and you are what you Americans would call 'hot', very hot." He says in his thick accent.

"Really now…?" I shoot him a smile.

"Yes, in old country I would give you millions of goat just so you would date me." I think he was trying to impress me…

"I probably wouldn't, even then..." I laugh and wink at him.

He was confused at first then he must've thought it was a good thing because he winked back.

Ok I think it's time to get back at Günter.

"So do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"YES!" He gets all excited.

"Oh my gosh! My first boyfriend!" I scream.

"You've never had a boyfriend before? But you're so pretty." He says.

"Well I've had boyfriends before… But you're my first boyfriend after my surgery."I say seriously.

"Surgery…?"

"Yeah! All thanks to Dr. Schwartz! And you are so sweet; it's not obvious that I was a guy before this right?" I motioned my hands up and down to my body.

"What?" His eyes widened.

"Well, I recently had a sex change. I am sooo glad that I already have a boyfriend just two days after!" I touch his arm and he cringes away.

He doesn't speak and he looks a little green.

"You should totally touch my boobs, they feel SO real." I state. I was a little afraid that Günter might actually take up my offer. Damn me and my unfiltered brain.

Just about where Günter looked like he was about to vomit, the elevator doors open and we find Rocky right in front of us.

"Oh hey Cece, Günter. Doesn't Cece look great? She told me not to tell anyone about her changing her style and hair, so she could surprise you guys." She smiles. I'm so glad I didn't tell Rocky my actual plan. Firstly she can't lie for shizz and secondly she wouldn't agree to it.

Günter's mouth popped open and he was speechless.

"Oh he's surprised alright." I laughed. I pull Rocky away to the direction of my apartment and we just left Günter standing still there like an idiot.

"What are you doing at my floor?" I ask Rocky.

"Well I was looking for you in your apartment but nobody was there." She answers.

"Oh ok." We go in my apartment and just talk and watch TV. An hour later my mom gets home with Flynn. We hug and I told funny stories that happened in our trip. We then proceeded to Rocky's apartment because Ms. Blue was throwing us a "Welcome Back!" party. Apparently everybody was there already except us.

When we entered the party was in full swing. Nobody even noticed that we came in. I looked around and found Ty standing by their fridge. Perfect. I smiled evilly.

"Hey, I'm Victoria."

Ty looks up at me shocked.

"Hi." He was taken aback. I wonder if that was because of the sight of me.

Oh goodness, my looks are getting to me aren't they? Snap out of it Cece.

"So, will you tell me your name? Or do I have to force it out of you?" I joke.

He giggles.

_He giggled._

Wow. I did not expect that.

"I'm Ty…" He says in a whisper.

"I'm sorry can't hear you over the music. Can we go somewhere quieter?"

"Sure." He leads me to his room. If I didn't know Ty I would think this would be really dodgy.

We enter his room and we sit on his bed. I still have my glasses on just in case he recognizes me.

"So what's your name again?"I ask.

"It's Ty…" He says shyly.

"Is there something I did…Because you don't seem comfortable, or in the same world as I am." I smile.

"Well, you're probably one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met. I'm kind of still awe-struck." I scoff but cover it in a cough. This is probably one of his lines.

"This isn't one of your lines is it?" Apparently I'm speaking my mind…

"No…" He looked sincere but it seems like an act.

I snap out of his gaze and focus on how I could get back at Ty. I remembered how he always thought it was just cool to share guy stuff with me. So he'll be getting the equivalent of that.

For forty-five minutes I went talking about fashion, boys and gossip. He looked like he wanted to kill himself. It was obvious that he wasn't listening. At one point I even talked about different shades of nail polish. I was just laughing inside as I see Ty bored with tears. I even used this fake valley girl voice, so it would be more annoying. When I thought he has suffered enough I told him that we should probably get out to the party now; he eagerly agreed. Rocky and the people in the party must be wondering where the other guest of honor is.

I went out and Rocky screamed.

"Cece! Where have you been? Everyone was just waiting for you!"

"Sorry I was just talking with Ty here." I removed my glasses and smiled at a stunned Ty.

"Cece?" Ty yells in shock.

"Look we have to blow the "Welcome Back" candle on our cake. So we have to get in front of everyone." Rocky says

"Ok, sorry got to go Ty." I smile with a glint in my eye.

We went in front and did the whole candle thing; which I don't get cause we just came back, it's not our birthday, gosh. But the cake was pretty good. After that, a bunch of guys in our party came up to me and started to fight for my attention. I know they're only interested because of my appearance but being noticed was quite nice. I feel like an actual girl. I smiled and answered the guy's questions. But this will only be for today. One because I think I deserve at least a day of this and second Günter, Deuce and Ty were watching. They had this weird look on their faces. It was pretty satisfying.

I've proved to them that I am a girl. And from these guys all over me, I've proved that I'm a desirable girl as well. Although as I think of the three of my guy friends, there's this new feeling I can't quite place. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do with them so I'm just ignoring them for now.

**NARRATOR**

The three boys watched with different emotions running through them. There was jealousy, anger and possessiveness. They passed these feelings off maybe as protectiveness they feel over their 'friend' Cece. Although the guys couldn't deny this new raw physical attraction they feel towards the red-haired, now brown-haired beauty. They don't know what to do with these emotions. So as boys usually do, they don't do anything about it.

Cece considered her payback done but blessings can sometimes be also a curse. She definitely didn't ask for whatever is coming.

The boys thought it was over too. But with newfound feelings they will have to endure the rollercoaster that is Cece Jones.


	3. Confusion and Revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Shake It Up!' Or any of its characters. NYEH.**

**NARRATOR**

The guys watched Cece get ALOT of attention from ALOT of boys recently; each one of them not liking it one bit. None of them knew why but they felt like they were compelled to do something about it.

"Aren't you just disgusted with all these guys following Cece around?" Ty says bitterly.

"Yeah." Günter and Deuce say at the same time.

"We should do something about this..." Deuce says.

"You're right... I'm gonna pretend to be Cece's boyfriend so they will leave her alone!" Günter says in an enthusiastic voice.

Deuce and Ty felt a pang of jealousy.

"No!" Deuce yells. They stare at him incredulously.

"I mean, what makes you think she'd want _you _to be her pretend boyfriend? I should take that role." Deuce says.

"Whoa, whoa hold up! Who says Cece even wants a pretend boyfriend? Plus if she wanted one, she would've wanted it to be me." Ty says confidently.

They roll their eyes at him.

"Why are we even arguing about this? It's Cece. C'mon you guys, she's our friend. Plus, she's a big girl now... She can handle herself. " Deuce says.

"Yeah, yeah..." Ty says.

"Uhuh... Boys I have to go...I'm going to go wash our goat shack... So yeah..." Günter says with shifty eyes.

"Uh...ok?" Deuce replies.

Günter runs away and heads up to Cece's building.

"Well that was a bit weird don't you think?" Deuce says.

"Günter is always weird..."Ty says.

"No, not that... You know, about us with the whole Cece thing..." Deuce says quietly.

"Uh, yeah."I reply.

"Yeah..."

They clear their throats at the same time.

_Awkward Silence._

Deuce clears his throat again; Ty looks at him expectantly.

"By the way, since when has Günter lived in your building?" Deuce asks Ty.

"...He doesn't..." Ty and Deuce look at each other for a second seriously. They suddenly death sprint to catch up to Günter, convinced that they'd get to Cece first.

Once they've arrived Günter is already getting all comfortable with Cece on her couch.

**TY POV**

What am I even worried about? I mean it's Günter! Cece won't be interested in him, plus I remember how horrible Cece was when Rocky forced her to date him. But would Cece even be interested in me?

...

Hahaha of course she would. I almost believed myself there too... I mean I'm Ty Blue; of course she'll be interested.

Wait.

Why do I even care? I mean it IS just Cece. Cece who is pretty much my match made in heaven, Cece's who's gotten really hot... Man, she's smoking... What was I thinking again?

**DEUCE POV**

Günter can't possibly get Cece... But they did date once...Although I'm sure Ty or Günter won't get Cece. She did have that little crush on me once... Pshaw and she even pretended to say that she didn't. Ha, she wants me. I smile and wink at her. She gives me a weird look.

Cece is really lookin fine... She's wearin this cute little dress and I just wanna – Oh god. What am I thinking? Cece is your friend Deuce... your don't like her that way. BUT I gotta admit...she's lookin hot.

**GUNTER POV**

I think I like Cece again, and I'm sure she still has _little Günter _and big Günter in her heart. Plus, Cece craves me. I can smell it.

I was just telling Cece how Tinka and I severed about a hundred heads of goats for sport. I think she was very impressed. She had this strange look on her face but I think that means she liked it.

"That's... different." She laughs nervously.

Wow she must really like me. She gets nervous around me now. But what can I say? I am hot stuff.

As I was just to start telling her about our whipped cream rabbit hunting, Ty and Deuce suddenly barges in the room.

**CECE POV**

"Hey!" Ty says breathily.

"Yo!" Deuce says as he lands at my door just before Ty.

"What's up?" I asked confused.

"Well... I ... Um..." Deuce mumbles.

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to hang out or something." Ty says smoothly.

"Well I-"I start to say then Günter interrupts me.

"She won't because she's having fun with me here." He says smugly.

I look at Günter and raise my right brow. The way he said it sounded so confident and it sounded so possessive.. and sexy? Wait a minute did I just think that Günter's voice sounded sexy? Ugh, I'm probably still jet-lagged or.. something.

Hmm but I don't know... I guess when he sometimes loses his accent and his clothes aren't too sparkly, he can be pretty cute. He's actually decent looking... Wow and I said that without cringing. Plus he WAS sweet when we dated. But he's still weird. Gah! Why am I thinking about this? I shake my head in attempt to clear my thoughts.

"Well if you guys wanna hang out, we all can just play video games and stuff." I say.

They look at each other with hesitant expressions.

"C'mon you guys! It'll be just like before." I smile.

"Sure." "Ok." Ty and Deuce say. They suddenly squeeze themselves between Günter and I. Ty was on my left and Deuce on my right with Günter right next to him.

I clear my throat. They all turn their heads to me enthusiastically... Seriously, what is going on?

"Ok so what do you guys want to do? We can play Black Ops if you want?" I say.

"Why we don't just talk?" Ty says. He then puts his right fisted hand under his chin like we're freakin dreamily talking about boys and about to braid each other's hair.

"Yeah..." Deuce agrees and Günter grunts in agreement.

"Uhh... Ok? So what do you guys want to talk about?" I say awkwardly.

"Let's talk about you." Deuce says. He too suddenly has his hand under his chin. Hmm maybe he IS gay... That'd be too bad though. Deuce is a nice guy. I mean now that I look at him, he's not actually that bad. I mean even I would- wait... No... I can't think of him that way. I mean I can but I'd rather not... But I guess maybe...?

"What about me?" I break myself out of my silent ramblings.

"Well how are you? How is Cece?" Günter asks, beaming at me.

"Yeah... Tell us about your trip, your life, your dreams... You know stuff like that." Ty says too eagerly.

Wow this is getting a little uncomfortable. They're all like a little too close. In a 'IN YOUR FACE' kind of way.

"You guys... it's still me... Cece... You have known me for almost all your lives." I said.

"Well we don't have to talk about memories when you were still just a fertilized egg..."Günter says.

The other boys and I face him with raised brows.

"Yeah... you don't have to go that far back... I mean you know... what do you do for fun?" Deuce says.

"Uh... Dude we hang out. You guys KNOW what I do for fun."

"Sure... right, why don't we watch a movie?" Ty suggests. He's got a mischievous smile on his face but who cares? I'm bored; I don't mind watching a movie.

"Why not..." I say.

I prepared some snacks while they chose what we'd watch. They couldn't decide so we decided to eat our afternoon snack. By the time we finished it was already 8:30pm. Oh how time flies when you're eating.

A few minutes later they agreed on some scary movie. They know that I absolutely hate horror movies... Maybe I should have told them my life story, since apparently they forgot about 5th grade movie night. We were watching 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre' and my white jeans are now forever stained yellow.

"You guys... This isn't that scary... right?" I asked cautiously.

"Sure." Deuce says.

"Why not?" Ty smirks.

Günter just laughs weirdly.

Oh no...

They knew I was about to run away so they all put their arms around my body to restrain me.

"You guys you know I hate these kinds of movies!" I shriek then pout.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you..."Ty says softly.

"Ew. No." I say seriously. I mean Ty is really hot but he's like my older brother. Although as I'm getting older and he's not really acting that mature... I guess now, I think of him like we're the same age. Ty can be sweet at times, and he's an all-round nice guy. Oh and have I mentioned that he's really hot?

"Don't worry Cece, I'll be here, you know cause you need a REAL man." Günter says boastfully.

Deuce scoffs. "I'm the only man here." He says.

Everyone went silent at that.

Ty, Günter and I looked at each other then started laughing hysterically.

"HEY!" Deuce looked genuinely offended.

We continue to laugh.

"Stop laughing! Especially you Ty and Günter, if you don't I'll kick your asses!" He screams.

We stop for a minute and look at each other then laughed even louder than last time.

My stomach was in stitches and then I attempted to say something while I was laughing

"St-stop...Hahaha Gosh... You're k-killing me here! Hahaha D-deuce... You're s-so funny...!"

After a couple of minutes we ran out of breath and finally calmed down.

Deuce was giving us the evils.

"Sorry dude." I say.

"Let's just watch the movie." Ty says as he walks away and puts the CD in our DVD player.

We all sat down on the couch in the same position like earlier.

As we watched 'Quarantined' I was gripping into one of the guys shoulders. I had no idea who it was because we turned off all the lights and I'm too scared to even look. By the end of the movie which is by the way the scariest part ever, I was sitting on someone's lap. I had someone in a vice-grip hug and whoever it was should be hurting right now.

"Can someone please turn on the lights?" I say in a soft voice.

"Oh no... She's asking for something...politely...Someone go get it!" A nervous voice says. I'm not particularly sure who said that but I rolled my eyes at the words.

I hear someone walk up from the couch and in a few seconds the lights are on. Deuce is by the lights and it isn't the guy I'm sitting on, also Günter appears to be on my left so that must mean it was Günter who said that.

WAIT.

Deuce is by the lights, Günter is next to him so that means I'm sitting on Ty. My eyes widened at the thought. And I'm still sitting on his lap...

I face Ty, smile and force a laugh out.

"Sorry about that. I get a little scared in these kinda movies." I say in a confident voice.

"A little scared?" Deuce suddenly says behind me.

"Gah! Don't just suddenly sneak up on me like that!" I shriek.

Ty snorts. Which reminds me, I'm still sitting on Ty's lap.

"I'm on your lap." I say.

"You are." Ty smiles his one dimpled smile. He's so cute.

"Huh? What?" I ask.

"We were talking about how you are on my lap." He chuckled.

"Oh yeah..." It gets to me what we just said and I hurriedly get off his lap burning red.

Günter and Deuce glare at Ty while he smirks.

An awkward silence ensues.

I clear my throat.

"It's quite late you guys… You should go home. Mom and Flynn is gonna get here soon too." I say uncomfortably.

They nod and they all head out to the door.

Günter took his time and was the last one out. He went back and said

"I really wish I had more time to spend with you, with just us. But having you there made it worth it anyway." He smiles then leaves.

I find myself with a smile on my face and my heart skipped a beat.

Five minutes later, I was on my bed just getting ready to sleep then suddenly I got a text.

"You don't know how much I would've wished I was the one who you sat on ;) – Deuce"

That little text made me blush again. What is it with these boys? His little message made me ponder "What If?"

AND just when I thought it was over, I hear a noise in the living room. Oh my god! That scary zombie lady from 'Quarantined' is coming to get me! My eyes widened and I get my baseball bat. My mom gave it to me for protection. I thought it was silly when she gave it to me… but now, this is my only chance of surviving from that diseased zombie thing.

"Cece." The lady says in a low voice.

How does it know my name?

"Go away! I'm too young to die! Go across the hall, there's a cranky old man there. He's lived a full life, go for him!"

I hear footsteps so I set my position up with the bat.

It opened my door, then my lights.

"AHHH- ...Ty?" In the middle of my scream I finally saw who the 'zombie' was.

"Hey…" He says shyly.

"Hey?" I said lividly.

He shrugs his shoulder.

"What are doing here?" I ask confused.

"Uh, I was here to say… Hi?" He says unconvincingly.

I sigh.

"What are you really doing here?"

"I'm not sure." He says honestly.

"Well then, what now?"

"Ok…Can I just say that, lately I've seen you in a completely different light, I think I might've always felt-"

We hear the front door open.

"Honey I'm home! Could you help me with the grocery bags, so I can put Flynn to bed?" My mom yells.

Oh no.

"Hide!" I whisper yell. I shove him under my bed.

"Why am I hiding?" He whisper yells back.

"Cause mom will be wondering what you're doing in my room late at night then we're going to have a really "awkward" talk afterwards if that happens!" I whisper yell once again.

He finally complies.

"Ok mom!" I head out to the living room.

"Why is our window open?" Ahh… So that must've been where Ty came from.

"I got hot. So yea…" I said nervously but she seemed to buy it.

After putting Flynn to bed, helping my mom with the groceries and my mom heading to her room, I finally head back to my room.

"Hey, you can come out now." I whisper.

Ty shimmies out and then gets up slowly.

"I guess I really should go." He says quietly.

"Yeah…" I reply.

"Bye." He smiles softly.

Before heading to my door he came up to me then kissed my left cheek. He beamed at me and left silently.

I lied down on my bed thinking about those three guys. I had butterflies in my tummy but I wasn't exactly sure who gave them to me. Could I possibly be falling for one of them? Or ever worse: All of them?

Oh GOD no…


	4. Rock, Paper, Scissors

**Disclaimer: I don't own it ok! Only the plot and the choice of words.  
**

The guys have really been giving me special attention lately. And I'm kinda liking it. I'm so confused right now. I mean they're my friends, I really shouldn't be feeling this! I shouldn't feel, you know... those kinda things for a friend, let alone three of them! This is crazy.

Deuce, Ty and Günter. These three boys have been haunting my mind lately. I just suddenly think about them. It's freakin annoying if you ask me. I can't focus on anything! I mean I don't really focus in school but I'm even less attentive now...

They've pretty much invaded my thoughts, my space and even my dreams.

"Hey Cece" "What's up? "Hello Beybeeh." The same three boys greet me in my apartment.

"Hey..." I say in a small voice, looking down.

"You aight?" Ty asks.

"Uh, yeah..."

"You look like you have the boo-hoos." Günter says.

"Yeah you've been looking down lately..." Deuce adds.

"Why do you guys care so much?" I snapped.

They were all taken aback from my sudden outburst.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't mean that. I just haven't been getting a lot of sleep and I don't know...just stress I guess."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Deuce suggests.

"You want a shoulder to lean on?" Ty juts his right shoulder towards me.

"Or maybe just a hug?" Günter offers with his arms wide open.

I looked at Günter then at Deuce and finally at Ty. They all had this hopeful look on their cute little faces.

Oh the cute faces...

Ugh! I don't know what to do! Plus this is probably nothing. Maybe I'm just hormone crazy after seeing all those abtastic guys in California. Pfft Katy Perry, your California girls had nothing on those dudes. I mean sure, there were pretty girls there but who cares when there are hot shirtless guys around? I get popped out of my inner monologue.

"So?" Deuce pokes my shoulder with a head tilt.

What were we talking about again..? Or right. The 'three-cute-boys-who-are-close-friends-of-mine-who-suddenly-got-really-friendly-with-me-and-I-think-I-like-all-of-them-and-don't-know-what-to-do' dilemma. Oh joy.

"Umm.."

And just right there. In the middle of my 'umm-ing ' I had an idea. I'm just not sure if it's such a good idea though. None of my ideas are really that great. Oh who are we kidding of course they are. I'm awesome.

"Hey, are one of you free tonight?" I ask with a shy smile on my face.

They all eagerly offer themselves up. They don't even know why I asked them. I chuckle, maybe I should play with them for a bit.

"Seriously, ALL of you are free tonight?" I asked innocently.

"Yes!" "Uhuh." "One hundred percent sure." They replied.

"Oh could you-" The three boys cut me off.

"Yes!" They exclaimed.

"Could you guys take care of Flynn tonight? Cause I'm going on a date with this guy from school." I continue.

"What?" They all say in unison.

I laugh at their reactions. "I'm just kidding."

"Oh ok..."Günter replies. While the other two just has this shocked look on their faces. I guess they're still taking it in. Oh… Ok now they have an annoyed looks on their faces.

"Ok but seriously, I wanna go out tonight. Can one of you guys, uh... come with me?" I asked nervously. They eye me suspiciously but a few seconds later seemed to be convinced. And why do I think this?

They all screamed saying they'd love to. Do these guys actually like me? I mean that'd explain their eager behavior around me. Or maybe they don't just really have much friends and I am great company… Bleh, I don't even know for sure if I have feelings for any of them. I shouldn't even think about if they have feelings for me.

Although this plan WOULD help me understand more about the answers to my questions and unknown feelings.

"I don't feel like going in a group, I just feel like going with one person. I just really need that right now. I mean Rocky went on that two week-long trip with her mom and left me here all alone with nothing to do. With no one to hang out with. I just need someone to keep me company, you know?" Even though this is a plan of mine I was being truthful.

They were all persistent that I take them. Problem is I can't choose. Hmm, maybe they should pick themselves.

"Why don't you guys decide? I mean I don't want to single out one of you." I walked away to the kitchen before they could refuse.

I sneak a peek on the guys as I mindlessly grab a glass and pour some milk into it, doing this without taking my eyes off the guys.

They were in an argument and were whisper yelling. I heard things around the lines of…

"No! I should go."

"Why?"

"Because I-…Pfft, just cause it's gonna be better…"

"What? You know what, I think I should go."

"And why should you?"

"Cause I can come up with a better excuse than you can."

"This is loony-nutty! You two are loony-nutty! We should just agree that I should go with Cece. Because we all know she would want to go with me."

I raise my left brow at their bickering and take a sip of my milk.

"Ew." The milk tasted a bit off. So I drank again, just to make sure.

Yep. Definitely bad.

I spluttered out the questionable liquid out of my my mouth. If you didn't know, my mouth's awesome by the way. Just sayin'. But eugh! What did I just swallow?

The boys hastily go to my side and start patting my back [really hard, might I add] and they drowned me with their worries and questions about my health or something.

"I'm alright… Geez. I just drank some really bad milk." I placed my glass on our counter. I glared at the milk.

"Stupid milk." I muttered. Wait a minute.. That's not milk. It's.. like golden brown and kinda thick.

"Wha-what, is th-this thing?" I stammer out. Oh god. What in the hell have I ingested?

"Uh… I think it's fat." Ty says.

"Fat?" Deuce questions.

"Fat? FAT?" I repeat.

"That is ridonkudonk- Deuce,Ty and I raised our brows at the word 'ridonkudonk' –Why would you drink all the fat by yourself? You're really pretty but selfish from what I've seen right now."

"Uhm.. Ok?"

"Ew." Ty says.

Deuce and I give him a look.

"What?" He says defensively.

"Dude.. Only girls say 'ew'."bDeuce and I laugh at him.

Ty rolls his eyes and says "Really? That's funny… I've never heard _you_ say it before."

"Ooohhh buurrnnn…"Günter and I say simultaneously. We shared a look, laughed and fist-bumped. Well I fist-bumped him, and he high-fived my fist. Oh Günter… I shake my head.

Deuce crosses his arms and start to argue.

"Well I..I have..You don't-..

…Yeah I got nothing."Deuce says in a defeated tone.

"That's right. Don't mess with this chick." Ty says in nasally voice and he whips his non-existent long hair.

I giggle.

"Anyway.. We're really getting off-topic here. So have you guys decided, which one of you lucky people get to hang out with me?" I joked.

They looked at each other hesitantly then they sighed in unison.

"Well we couldn't agree on who should go. So we agreed to decide it in the most mature way possible." Deuce said in a cocky voice.

"Yeah, they didn't listen to MY suggestion though."

"Dude, we ain't having a fish head eating competition. "Ty says firmly.

Günter mutters something unintelligible.

"Anyway… So what did you guys do to decide?"

Ty stretched his arms, Deuce crunched his knuckles and Günter did nothing.

Then Ty proudly answered my question.

"Rock, paper, scissors."

"Ooh, wow. You rebels!" I said in voice with fake awe, Or you could say I deadpanned. Whatever tickles your peach, it's all on how you take it.

Oh my Lord. They thought I was serious. And here I thought that that was dripping in sarcasm.

"So who won?" I say, interrupting their pride party.

Deuce and Ty grunts unpleased, while Günter beams at me.

"So Hessenheiffer, I guess I'm going out with you tonight." I said with a genuine amile and a wink.

Günter looked at me with his striking grey eyes, I stared right back and I studied his face with his soft blonde hair. I'm not actually sure if his hair is soft or not. But I'm sure I'd find out if I ran my fingers through them. Wait.. I shouldn't do that. That's creepy.

"See yah later Beybeeh!" Oh… If he only didn't open his mouth and ruin our moment. He's losing his accent, but only sometimes. Eh, I guess his accent is quite cute, strange, but cute.

"You're leaving?" I asked Günter's leaving frame.

"Well I wanna look good for you later. I'll come by at eight." He winks and gracefully lets himself out.

"Aww…" The guys glare at me with jealousy radiating through them.

I suddenly feel a twinge of guilt. I look at Ty and my heart skips a beat. I gaze at Deuce and I feel butterflies in my tummy. And now I remember Günter and can't help but smile.

What's wrong with me?

Gah! I mean I understand when a girl falls for two guys at the same time but to fall for three? That just ain't right.

"You guys, don't be too upset. We can go out on other days, with just us. I mean one of you and just me."

"Which one of us are you talking to?" Ty asks.

"Well, to whoever wants to come with me…" I guess I really didn't think this through. What if they don't even WANT to go out with me? Ugh I'm stressing about how I feel about them, but I'm not really even entirely sure if they actually feel the same. And-

The two boys cut me off in my mind's ramblings.

"I'm there!" "Totally!" They yelled over-enthusiastically.

I'm gonna risk it, jump the shark and say that they at least like me a little bit. I mean cmon. I'm as insecure as the next girl, but anyone can tell that these are signs.

What? Don't judge me. I'm just taking a nice lovely stroll on the wild side…

They suddenly start coughing and try to compose themselves.

"I mean s'cool, you know if you're into that kinda thing…" Ty tries to maintain his 'cool' vibe. I think it's adorable that even he; the self-proclaimed ladies man himself, can get flustered and get all dorky around little ol' me.

"Yeah..yeah..What he said." Deuce on the other hand tries to act all tough and cool. And Deuce is just so cute because he wants to look cool, and tries so hard to be good enough when he IS easily flustered and already dorky. He's already good enough, he shouldn't have to change.

"Uh, you guys I've got to shower and change clothes you know…"

"Ok." I give them a look.

"Oh you want us to leave?.. Oh I guess, okay…" Ty stammers as he shows themselves out.

"Okay, thanks guys. See you tomorrow."

"Yep. But you might see me tonight, you know maybe bump into you guys and accidently disturb a romantic dinner but you know maybe not.." Ty says suspiciously.

"Yeah… Okay then." I closed the door and sat on my couch just thinking about the three boys once again.

I laid down and sighed.

"Oh wait! I need to shower and get ready for my night out with Günter. Hmm, I never imagined I'd ever do that willingly. Okay I need to stop talking to myself…"

After showering, getting dressed and pretty myself up...

It'd be time to go out with Günter Hessenheiffer. This ought to be interesting.


	5. Up For Adoption

I promised myself I wouldn't ever do this. But alas, I am human and deeply flawed. As well as a liar. Before you start flaming me or cursing me to hell or something, I want to apologize because I cannot continue any of my In Working Progress stories. Hence this Authors Note.

BUT. DON'T LEAVE YET. BIG ANNOUNCEMENT KEEP READING.

I don't want to quit on them completely. If there is anyone interested in adopting them, please message me. If there are more than a few who want to do it, well I'll let you know that you aren't the only interested one and I'll have to ask each one of you to send me how you would proceed in the next chapter for that story. I'll explain in detail if there is anyone interested at all.

I'm going to be honest with you guys and say that while I still love the show, my passion and inspiration for writing the fanfics have slowly escaped me. I also can't find the time and patience to write and post anymore. I've been incredibly busy in school this year. Also other fandoms have been the center of my attention for a while now. So if I do keep writing, it's probably going to be for that. And I wish I had better reasons than that but that's just how it is. Sorry :(

It would be greatly appreciated if someone does adopt my IWP stories. I'll even beta for you if you want! Whoever might take my stories can even message me if they want any of my input or ideas.

Sorry for the extremely long AN. But goodbye guys!

P.S. I will be keeping my one-shots in my profile though.


End file.
